borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Airos/Mythbusters
This is the talk page for the Mythbuster Project. The purpose of this page is to set clear goals for each page that requires citation, and to discuss our progress along those goals. Please place any discussion of the project as a whole under the Project Discussion'' headline and discuss the various myths under their headlines. Project Discussion Chaz * '''Myth: can drop Knoxx's Gold prior to facing General Knoxx. * What's needed: We need a mythbuster who has not yet reached the Crimson Armory in the story to "farm" Chaz. This can be done in either playthrough 1 or 2. Screenshots would be helpful. Discussion: farming on first playthrough (in interest of expediency) with my 69. 22:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) how many times do you think i need to kill him? i must've killed him atleast 20 times with no knoxx's gold. 01:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's a good question. It could be that it's just an extremely rare drop, but I'd say that 20 runs is good enough for now. I may do some testing of my own once I get back into the game, but for now I'd say "busted" unless someone comes up with actual proof. -- 01:50, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Crawmerax the Invincible * Myth #1: By destroying its eye, Craw's ability to located the player(s) is severely hindered. * What's needed: We need to figure out how to determine Craw's "range of vision" both with and without the use of its eye. Discussion: * Myth #2: Two players can both hide in the NW/W corner. * What's needed: We need to players to create a multiplayer game and both use the hiding spot. Discussion: Elemental Damage * Myth: The mechanics of damage over time. * What's needed: Extended gameplay and a working knowledge of game mechanics. Discussion: Eridian Weapons * Myth: Blasters can only have sight 4 * What's needed: Extended gameplay and a working knowledge of game mechanics. Discussion: i went into gearcalc and it only lets me use sight 4 for the blaster. or do you want some farming to be done as confirmation? 06:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :While I'm normally leery of anything GearCalc, I'd say if nobody has managed to produce a with anything other than sight 4 up to this point it's probably correct. Sounds confirmed to me. -- 06:46, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : :I'm 99% sure it can only come with no. 4. I've seen many blasters and they all had the same one. However i'll check by recreating some with trying to add different sights. I... I am the King! 14:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Lacerator * Myth: A decreased melee "rate of fire" * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Discussion: True due to the fact the player needs to make a long 'slash' manoeuvre and needs to recover him/herself from this move it will take some considerable time before the next melee can be executed. I... I am the King! 14:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Leviathan * Myth: Can drop from the Rakk Hive in DLC4 * What's needed: Farming. Discussion: True me and a friend had found one from him. 100% Sure. I... I am the King! 14:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Lilith * Myth: She has the fastest melee attack of the four classes. * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Discussion: Prove Yourself. * Myth: "Safe" spots * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Discussion: Pumpkinhead (mission) * Myth: When killed with a headshot, he drops Brains. * What's needed: Farming. Discussion: Redemption * Myth: Ammo/reloading * What's needed: Extended glamplay Discussion: Roland * Myth: Deploy cooldown time. * What's needed: Extended gameplay and a knowledge of game mechanics Discussion: Skagzilla * Myth: Glitches into not moving. * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Video may be helpful. Discussion: The Destroyer/Strategies * Myth: Bloodwing will attack the mouth. * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Video may be helpful. Discussion: The Meat Grinder * Myth: Killing an enemy will increase its rate of fire. * What's needed: Extended gameplay and a knowledge of game mechanics. Discussion: Typhoon * Myth: Bullets travel in a different pattern depending on the direction faced. * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Video may be helpful. Discussion: Vengeance * Myth: The weapons ability to bypass shields can carry over to vehicle weapons. * What's needed: Extended gameplay. Discussion: True but only to the MG turrets. 100% Sure. I... I am the King! 15:21, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Weapons * Myth: Rarity level for Elemental Artifacts * What's needed: Knowledge of game mechanics. Discussion: User Requests is this true? that killing sledge or flynt completes this mission? sounds like b.s. to me. 02:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC) yes :Fantastic question. I haven't done anything with DLC4 yet, so it would take me some time to get to that point. Sounds like a good candidate for a tag. -- 06:27, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :Turns out when I went to add the tag, there was already a hidden comment by Dr. F confirming it. Mystery solved! -- 06:30, May 13, 2011 (UTC) huh. interesting. the "user request" header might stay to encourage others to call bull**** on questionable , but feel free to purge this section when the mysteries are solved. 08:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) is icanhasatlas a member of this team? 21:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC)